


Dreams aren't real

by Shirolovesyoubaby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Loss, Minor Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirolovesyoubaby/pseuds/Shirolovesyoubaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes dreams can be too much,  sometimes they can feel so real and stick with you upon waking up.  Lance is unable to face the fear or his fellow paladin dying and never will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams aren't real

**Author's Note:**

> I was sort of really sad so I decided to do some sad stuff. It's pretty jumbled so the transitioning might not be perfect. Sorry in advance!)

Two seconds,  two seconds was all it took for that jagged sword to strike him down.  Two seconds was all that was needed for him to bleed out,  groaning in pain as he'd collapse to the floor with hands panicking over his wound where large amounts of blood began to stain his fingers.  The battle was well fought and each paladin did what they could,  exhausted from their own attempts and unable to evacuate to their lions. Deep down in their gut they knew not everyone would make it however no one dare said a word stating otherwise.  They had to have faith,  after all they were the defenders of the universe.

 

With his breath heavy and eyelids forcing themselves closed, Keith felt the world spin around him in an endless loop, the actions of others on the battlefield becoming a blur,  nothing more than a quick motion before disappearing again. A cry could be heard in the distance,  begging Keith to stay awake,  begging him not to go. The cry grew closer as a sudden thud filled Keith's ears, the bloody handed boy trying his best not to go out without a smile. “Damn it, Keith.  Buddy,  come on. “ The owner of the blue lion weeped, disregarding The fact that his fellow paladin had been drenched in his own blood as he gathered their body into his arm,  repeating words Keith would barely hear. “Wake up damn it,  it's not over! Stop it… stop it, please. “

 

The battle itself surrounding the two died down, enemies fleeing as if they'd been called to retreat.  As Lance sat there,  eyes watery as he begged Keith to stay with him just a while longer and that everything would be okay the other Paladins rushed their way over,  bruised and beaten, face ridden with confusion. “Lance!” Shiro called out as soon as he was in clear view of Lance, then those brown eyes would trail over to who Lance had been holding, terror striking him like a punch to the face that would leave him swollen for a good year. 

 

With the very last spark of him that Keith had left, he'd cough and muster up a few words,  ones that stuck to him like glue, “You know…we make a good team…” Keith states with a faltering grin, one of his bloodied hands moving over to grip Lance's hand then reassuring him that would all be okay,  that the fighting was over and all of them could go back to Earth and live how they had prior to becoming a team. Now that didn't mean much at all,  especially now when the man he cared for and even dared to say he had a rivalry with was close to losing conscious. With Keith's hand in his Lance let out another choked up cry,  the relentless biting of his lower lip causing it to become red. This couldn't happen… it wasn't happening,  that's what Lance wanted to believe after all of this work they would put into forming friendships with one another,  the hard work that came along with being a team. 

 

The frantic voices of the other paladins were drowned out and Lance couldn't bare to look anywhere else but to the mullet owning man he adored in his arms. Witnessing Keith in such a condition was heart wrenching, tearing him limb to limb so Lance would only hold Keith closer, stuffing his face into the others neck and sobbing as he cradled him to Keith's very last breath,  hands still holding tightly until Keith's body went limp in his grasp.  

This wasn't the end,  it couldn't be.  Lance knew it all too well and would rather not go back to Earth than believe Keith was gone.  “I'm here with you,  Keith… I've got you.” Lance whispered, swaying back and forth as he'd finally  be snapped out of his dream.

 

“Hey Lance, wake up. Allura's calling us.” Shiro said as he shook Lance awake,  tears in his eyes as if his dream had been anywhere close to real.  “Huh, oh yeah right! Just let me get ready---” Lance said with a groan, hands moving up to rub his eyes as he climbed out of bed.  

 

As all the Paladins went to meet up with Allura,  Lance knew this was real more than any dream, even more so when his eyes would wander over to Keith who had been leaning up against a rail, as pensive as ever.  God when he looked at him his body shook with pain and he'd subtly wince.  He knew what he saw,  he knew it all felt too real even when it wasn't,  but most of all he knew that Keith was alive.  

**Author's Note:**

> I am super sorry


End file.
